


You don't have to be alone

by Brin_brin



Category: Digimon - All Media Types, Digimon Adventure, Digimon Adventure tri.
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-01-26 01:21:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21365830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brin_brin/pseuds/Brin_brin
Summary: Matt and Tai are starting to get serious about their futures, but Matt feels like there is unfinished business between the two of them.(Set a year after tri. Taito / Yamachi)
Relationships: Ishida Yamato | Matt Ishida & Yagami Taichi | Tai Kamiya, Ishida Yamato | Matt Ishida/Yagami Taichi | Tai Kamiya
Comments: 19
Kudos: 123





	1. Then Cry

**Author's Note:**

> Just a few little ideas I decided to cobble together into a 4 part fic. There isn't a lot of continuity in this, it's just a bunch of stuff that happens and is really only tied together by a common theme.

Summer vacation was on the horizon for what felt like all but the third year students of Odaiba high school. Tai gazed longingly out the window at his former soccer team mates practicing, which didn't go unnoticed by his study partner. Matt struggled to understand the preference for being out in the unrelenting Japanese summer heat. Not that he was a fan of studying, it was the library air conditioning that made missing out on band practices barrable. That, and that studying together was the only guilt-free way Matt felt he could spend an extended period of time with his closest friend. Matt turned his attention back to the physics test paper he'd recently had returned, only to have it suddenly snatched from under his nose.

"Can I use your paper to check my answers?"  
Matt debated replying with a quip about asking before you take the paper, but opted to reply by sighing and shuffling his papers to review chemistry instead.

"I don’t understand why Waseda University would care about my scores in physics when I’m applying for political science." Tai moaned, checking his own, somewhat average results against Matt's 98%. 

“I’d say you’re aiming more for one of the division 2 soccer teams west of Tokyo.” 

“No! Well, maybe, but you know, I hear a lot of foreigners go to Waseda, they have good exchange programs and stuff so.”

Matt smiled, enjoying their light hearted interaction as always. He knew Tai's interest in abroad was in a rather abstract sense. After the events of last year, Tai was more committed than before to the maintenance of peace between the two worlds and he figured that if he wanted to achieve that, he should learn more about maintaining peace in this one. Matt's ambitions to understand their world were similarly abstract, and similarly motivated.

Matt notices Tai's eyebrows furrowed in frustration at a question and offers to help. As he reaches across the table to take a look at the problem, his hand brushes that of his friend and he feels warmth radiate up his arm. Matt didn't like studying, but he could do it. He understood it, and was good at it. Emotions were a separate matter. He had never understood them, nor been good at them. And these feelings he had towards Tai were particularly… vexing. 

"You're top of the school in physics, chemistry, music and English, but you've managed to avoid being called a nerd your entire school career. How did you do it Yamato Ishida?" Tai holds his pen out like a microphone after Matt finishes giving him a few tips. Matt lets out a low laugh and playfully pushes the 'microphone' away. "I'm serious though! Why do you and TK have to be such overachievers?" 

Matt hums in response. Tai wasn't entirely wrong, but Matt didn't like to draw attention to it.  
"TK told me he wants to write a book in the future." 

"Yeah? Do you think he'll aim for Todai too?"

"Doubt it. He'll choose somewhere more arts oriented I think."

"Well, with scores like these," Tai dramatically drops Matt's physics paper back under his nose, "You're a shoe in. You could be a rocket scientist." 

Matt gives Tai a half smile, "Dream big, right?"

Matt notices Tai's unrelenting smile drop for a split second at the reminder of their late career advisor. 

"Yeah, dream big." 

Tai turned back to his own work, but Matt could tell his wasn't taking any of it in. He seemed to be staring through the table. Tai hadn't spoken much of what had happened while they were separated, and whenever the subject was touched on, no matter how slightly, Matt would notice a vacancy cross his eyes that was all too familiar. He felt uncomfortable being faced with his own traits like this. One of the things he felt made him and Tai such a strong team was their complementary personalities. Opposite, but harmonious. If Tai started acting more like him, it would pose a problem. 

Matt has asked Tai before if anything was wrong, but each time was met with a change of subject. After experiencing this first hand, Matt made a mental note to do it less himself. It hurt, seeing someone so important struggle with something on their own. 

What had Gabumon said to him that made him realise he wasn’t alone? For starters, he’d bitten him. Matt picks up his small eraser and flicks it expertly at Tai's forehead.

"Ey! What was that for?"

“Snap out of it.”

"I don't know what you mean." Tai replied coolly, flicking the eraser back across the table, maintaining steely eye contact with the blue eyes across from him.

Matt sighs and begins to pack up his things, Tai watching him quizzically, "Let's go."

"Huh? But we've only been here an hour."

"I can't focus."

Once Tai saw Matt was serious he quickly packed his own belongings. 

The pair took the scenic route home by the canal, the hot sun hanging lower in the early evening sky. Tai had set a slower pace than usual, staring unemotionally at the impending sunset 

What else had Gabumon said back then? 

“I didn’t wait my whole life for you to arrive just so you could wallow in self pity” 

“Huh?”

Matt didn’t realise he’d mumbled that out loud. “G-Gabumon told me that once, a long time ago." 

Tai gave him a look that showed he was waiting for the rest of the explanation. 

"Tai, whenever I ask if things are alright, you say they’re alright when obviously they’re not." Matt stopped walking, frustratedly running a hand through his hair before letting it fall limply by his side, the other arm shifting his school bag nervously. It was hard to think of the right words to say. Forget right words, he'd settle for good words to say. Ignoring the more complicated feelings he had towards his friend that he couldn't quite reconcile right now, he knew at the very least he couldn't stand seeing his friend feeling alone.   
"Look, about last year, when you… disappeared," Matt stole a glance at Tai, since when was his face so hard to read?   
"I didn’t…. I never lost hope that you were ok and that you would come back," Matt noticed Tai shuffle nervously as well, deciding now to stare at the ground instead of intently back at him.   
"I didn't accept it, and I wouldn't let anyone else accept it either. I waited for you to come back for us, but I didn’t wait for you just so I could have half of my friend back!”

Matt only then noticed that his voice had risen and his jaw was clenching so tightly his ears hurt. 

“Yamato…” 

“Look, if you want me to leave it, then I’ll leave it be! But only if that’s what you really want." 

Matt cast his eyes downward and moved to walk away when he felt his arm being held back. He swivelled and instinctively tried to free himself from Tai's grip, but this only served to strengthen his hold.

"That whole time, last year," Tai's voice started so quiet Matt was unsure he'd heard it, "I was scared. I was so scared that our actions would hurt more people than they saved. That someone might die because of me.” 

Tai's fingers dug into Matt's forearm and he noticed that Tai was shaking sightly. It was then that Tai looked up at him with a desperate look.   
“Then someone died Matt! Nishijima-sensei died! Because of me! And that’s…. That's my burden. No one else’s.” 

Tai appeared to hold his breath, his eyes struggling to contain themselves, but still staring deep into Matt's soul. He knew the look. The look of maintaining appearances and resolving not to cry when that's all you want to do.

“If you want to cry, then cry." Matt says softly, but deliberately. 

Tai clenches his teeth and tries to use his free arm to push the tears back, but Matt grabs him and pulls him into a firm embrace. 

He resists at first, but then he feels Tai relax in his arms as he sobs silently into his shoulder. 

“You don’t have to be alone.”


	2. Open Up

In a sea of other students enjoying the last week of summer vacation, two boys were hunched over studying in the corner of a family chain restaurant. 

“TK told me that him are some of the others are going to visit Meiko this week.” Matt mentions absently, growing tired of listening to the laughter of the table behind him. 

"Yeah… Hikari is going with them”

“Why aren’t you?” 

Tai makes a disagreeable noise, but he doesn't lift his head, “I have to study.” 

Matt smirks to himself. “I know that’s not why,”

“Oh yeah? Then why aren’t you going?” Tai replies sarcastically. 

“I do have to study”.

It wasn't an excuse. Tokyo University's screening process started early compared to other schools, and as the nation's top university, was exceedingly more difficult to enter. Matt knew Tai understood this by how he squirmed in his seat trying to think of a witty reply. 

“You know she likes you." Matt said matter of factly, referring back to Meiko.

“Yeah, yeah… Everyone trying to get us together has made me very aware." Tai groaned in reply, spinning his mechanical pencil on his hand to distract himself from Matt's interrogating stare. 

“You don’t like her?” 

“I like her fine, as a friend.” 

The corner of Matt's mouth twitched into a slight smile. Whether it was from the fun of getting under Tai's skin, or from the confirmation that he didn't have feelings for Meiko, he wasn't sure. Matt had also questioned whether Tai had feelings for Meiko, since he'd so almost lost his life saving hers.   
“I guess when you save someone’s life it leaves a lasting impression.” 

Tai hummed quietly in agreement and Matt went to return to the practice problems in front of him, when Tai make him look up again.

“What about you?”

“Huh?” 

“Did I leave an impression on you?” 

Tai is staring at him with an unusual intensity that makes his face grow warm. Of course, Tai had saved his life that day too. Matt knew he meant a lot to Tai, but until that moment he had honestly thought Tai had done what he did for Meiko. Matt just shrugs in reply and turns his eyes back to his paper. 

“What about Sora then?” Tai asks in a familiar antagonistic tone.

“What about her?” 

“She likes you.” 

“So?” 

A mischievous smile crosses Tai’s face.

“You don’t like her?” He says in a tone intended to mock Matt’s own from before.

Matt quickly regrets starting this conversation. For a few reasons, Matt didn't enjoy discussing his love life, or lack thereof.

"Taichi…" Matt replies in a low growl. 

“Does it bother you that TK has more fangirls than you now?” 

“Taichi….” 

“You know, since you’ve had to hiatus the band this year. Have you been on any dates?” 

“That’s enough, Tai!" Matt swipes across the table to punch Tai in the arm, but he leans back causing Matt to miss. 

“Or what about Jun?” 

Matt stands up to lean over and grab the front of Tai's shirt in his fist. The grin on Tai's face quickly drops to a look of vague confusion and fear. 

“No Taichi, I don’t like Sora or Jun or any girls for that matter!” Matt spits out, quickly regretting his choice of words as soon as they finish rolling from his tongue. Matt catches some other tables watching him from the corner of his eye and he can feel the heat creeping up his neck. 

Matt quickly drops his stunned friend and in a single efficient swipe pushes his stuff into his bag. Matt drops a fist full of random change on the table to pay for whatever tab they had going and in the same movement turns to leave. 

"H-hey, Matt, wait!"

Tai scurries to pay at the front and follow Matt down the street.

“Hey, is it something I said?” 

“No, Tai, it’s fine.” 

Matt knew he was doing that thing he hated, but the reality of talking about it was a little bit harder to bare. 

“Are you going home?” 

“Yes,” 

“Can I come over?” 

“No!" Matt swiveled to stare daggers at his friend, who was regarding him with what looked like mild concern. Suddenly he felt a tingle of guilt for reacting so harshly. "I mean, just… not right now.” 

Matt turned to continue walking home, unsurprised that Tai continued to follow.

“If you want me to leave, then I’ll leave, but only if that’s what you really want Matt.” 

Matt stopped and clenched his teeth at those words being thrown back at him again. He sighs.

“No… look...let’s talk at home”

When they arrive at the small apartment Matt shares with his father, he makes them some tea in silence.

Tai has started telling him about Izzy’s update on the permanent digital gate situation. At the moment, gates take a lot of effort to set up and are only temporary. Although they had been able to see their partners somewhat recently, Matt is glad to hear that their mutual friend is hoping to to arrange for the digimon to come to visit again over New Years. Matt starts to assume that Tai had forgotten about his little outburst before altogether and begins to relax. 

“We should try to get everyone together for a countdown party. But anyway, let’s get back to you.” 

Matt glups, he'd thought too soon.

“What got you so upset back there?” 

Matt is seated at the dining table, clutching his tea cup to ground himself. Tai looks over at him expectantly from the couch. 

“I… I don’t know… I just like to keep those things to myself.” 

Tai sighs and stands to shuffle over to the seat next to Matt. He plops down next to him, leaning forward in his chair to rest his elbows on the table. Matt stays focused on the ripples in his cup of tea, only vaguely aware that Tai is looking at him.

“You know, I don’t like any girls either.” 

Matt flicks his eyes sideways to regard his friend briefly before returning them to his cup as Tai continues.

“I mean, I have, in the past, but none at the moment. I’ve liked other people in the past too… who… weren’t girls. I think for me, liking someone in that way, well, it doesn’t matter if they’re a girl or not, but I still have a ‘type’ I guess. I have to be able to connect to them in a certain way.” 

Tai leans back in his chair, scratches his head and groans in thought “It’s hard to explain, my point is, it’s not a big deal if you… don’t like girls.” 

Matt was holding his breath. He wasn't good at talking about his feelings, of which he currently had too many, so he decided to focus on the facts of the conversation.

“But what if… I’ve never liked girls in that way Tai? What if I never do?” 

Tai shrugs and smiles at him warmly. 

“Then find someone who isn’t a girl.” 

Tai puts a reassuring hand on Matt’s shoulder and without thinking, Matt covers it with one of his own. His eyes are unfocused and pointed away from the boy next to him, but he feels Tai thread his fingers through his own. 

They sat in silence for a while longer, a wave of butterflies turning Matt's ears pink. 

What was Tai to him exactly? He couldn't figure out, but in that moment, Matt knew he loved him.


	3. Leave it Be

It's only a few days before New Year's Eve and Matt is content to be relaxing with Gabumon in his room. Izzy had opened the gate and everyone had met up at his office for their reunion. What had probably been about 6 months for them, had been a small eternity in the digital world. That thought made Matt extremely sad, and he vowed to spend every moment of the next week by Gabumon’s side. 

In a way, Matt was lucky that Tokyo University’s first entrance exams were held in December. With that over with, all he could do now was wait to see if he’d made the second screening. Matt was idly playing nostalgic harmonica pieces at the request of his partner. 

Tai however was not feeling as burdened by impending entrance exams as he should have been. 

“Ugh, Agumon, no one told mother nature we only have this week to have fun together”, Tai lamented, pressing his forehead against the frosty window and gazing solemnly at the steady snowfall. 

“I didn’t know your mother’s name was Nature. Strange name.” 

Taichi laughed quietly to himself at the strange yellow digimon's reply. He was looking forward to the countdown party, but wanted to fill the time he had to Agumon with other fun memories as well.

“Why don’t you see what Gabumon and Matt are doing? You want to do something fun right? Why don’t we all make hot pot? Or stew? Or -” 

“Alright, easy buddy.” Tai laughed again.

When he receives the invitation, Matt inexplicably blushes, then scowls at his phone in a way that doesn't actually hold any malice. How did Tai get so deep under his skin? He felt stuck between wanting to explore his feelings for the brunette, and wanting to push those feelings away in an attempt to preserve their already strong friendship. Why did Tai have to make him feel this way?

“I know, that must have been from Tai, right?” 

Matt's head snaps towards his partner, “H-how did you know?” 

“You always make that face when you’re thinking about Tai.” 

Gabumon smiled innocently at him from across the small bedroom. Matt doesn’t like being read that easily, it makes him feel vulnerable. Which he didn't necessarily think was a bad thing, as long as it was on his terms. 

“Yeah? What makes you so sure?” He replies perhaps too aggressively.

“No need to bite my head off." 

Gabumon shuffles over to stand next to Matt, looking at him with concern.

“Yeah, no, I’m sorry” 

Matt drops from his chair to his knees to hug Gabumon. His fur had always been so comforting and today was no exception. 

“Are you two fighting again?” 

“Not this time.” 

“Then what is it?” 

“I don’t think you’d understand”

“Try me!”

Matt leaned back from his soft blue friend, sitting cross-legged on the floor pressing his palms into his eyes. “Just leave it alone Gabumon!” 

Matt felt his harsh words sting as they were still fresh on his lips. Why was it so hard for him to talk? He wasn’t looking at Gabumon, but he could sense his determined eyes on him. 

“I don’t know a lot about human feelings or relationships but I know a lot about you Matt and I know sometimes you let your feelings get carried away. If you want me gone just say so and I’ll disappear, but that won’t change whatever you're feeling towards Tai."

There were those familiar words again. Matt never understood how the digimon could always manage to reach him, no matter the dark place his mind had gone. It’s true, he could sit here and say his feelings were too complicated, but that wouldn’t change the fact that he felt them. 

"Whatever is wrong cannot possibly be that bad, not compared to everything you two have already been through together.” 

Matt sighed long and deep before apologising to his partner and finally replying to Tai and Agumon's message.

They had decided to go with hot pot over at Matt’s apartment. Matt's father was away on business, which was nothing surprising, but he had also opted to fly on Christmas Day and New Year's Eve since the tickets were cheaper. Despite his schedule, Matt's dad has usually made an effort to be home for birthdays and holidays, so Matt was glad to have both good company and plans during the season. 

By the time the four of them had eaten their fill of boiled meats, cabbage, mushroom and whatever else Agumon has decided he wanted to try, the sleet outside had started to exceed their expectations. It was actually Agumon who had asked Matt if he and Tai could stay the night.

Tai had looked to Matt, a lopsided smile creeping on to his face as he casually scratched the back of his head. As if Matt would ever force his friends to go home in this weather.

Gabumon had picked a movie he wanted to show Agumon, but both had promptly fallen asleep within the first 20 minutes. 

“I think it’s a sign he enjoyed the food.” Tai whispered, slowly removing himself from underneath his sleeping partner on the floor. He moved over to the lounge and dropped himself to Matt’s left, while Gabumon slept soundly on Matt’s right. 

Both boys are distracted by the weather outside, reminiscing about when they had been separated by Devimon.

“I would have been done for if Gabumon hadn’t been there.” Matt remembered thankfully, glancing from the sleet outside to the pile of fur curled up on the other side of the lounge.

“We both would have been. I don’t know about you but I didn’t know how to light a fire.” 

Matt gave a hushed laugh. How had they survived? He remembered how desperate he was to find his brother. Although he had Gabumon with him, in those early days Matt had been truly afraid to be alone in the digital world. He was so happy when Tai had found him. He couldn’t recall all of the details of their fight back then, just that it had something to do with finding TK. Matt remembered Tai being the first person outside his immediate family to see him cry, and for some reason this memory made Matt’s heart grow warm. Did he have feelings for Tai, even back then? 

“You saved me from falling over that cliff,” Matt mentions, continuing to remember what he could about that time. Tai hadn’t been the most sensitive leader, but he’d always had his friends at heart. Matt had always felt he’d cared more about his ego and preserving his role as ‘big brother’. Matt often thought that everyone else had already embodied their crests from the start, while his was something he had to grow into. The digital world had taught him the importance of letting people into his life. Tai in particular had taught him that friendship was more than just being there, it was being able to be honest and raw, being able to disagree but come back together stronger than ever. Matt suddenly felt sick with himself for being dishonest with Tai and hiding his feelings. After Tai had opened up to him about Nishijima-sensei, he felt like a hypocrite. 

“Well it was kinda my fault-” 

“Taichi…. You only ever wanted was what you thought was best, and I had to go and make it into a competition.” Matt interrupted, determined to communicate how he felt, but becoming tense as he struggled to find the words. 

“Matt....” 

“Gabumon made me realise that... I was wrong to ever push you away.” Matt looked from Tai’s reassuring brown eyes, over to Gabumon’s peaceful sleeping face. His heart was beating so strongly he thought he might collapse. He didn’t want to run away from this, but he didn’t know what to do either. Matt hid his face with his hand and took a deep breath as he ran his hand back through his hair.

“ It’s ok Matt, there’s no need to-” 

“Tai, there’s something I have to tell you!” Matt interrupted. Here he was trying to get his feelings out in the open and Tai was apologising, it was infuriating. He had to do something.

“You wanna keep your voice down? You’re gunna wake-” 

Matt cut his friend short in an act of pure emotion which resulted in him crashing his lips desperately against those of his best friend. Matt’s fingers were tense, buried in Tai’s hair just behind his ears, but soon relaxed as he felt Tai lean into the kiss and put an arm around his waist. 

Matt enjoyed a blissful moment of hearing nothing but his heartbeat in his ears, until reality caught up and he began to hear the weather beating against the window again. His eyes flick open and he leans back, gasping for air, staring down at Tai’s arm around his middle. He moves to pull away, scared to look his friend in the eye and face the consequences of his impulsivity, when he feels something catch his face.

Suddenly he’s staring into Tai’s understanding eyes and Matt starts to feel his breath return to normal. Tai gently strokes Matt’s cheek with his thumb as his hand cups his face, sighing a gentle laugh as he seems to see something in Matt’s eyes he didn’t know he was expressing.

“Hey, I didn’t wait my whole life for this just to watch you doubt yourself.” 

Before Matt can ask him what he means, Tai leans back in to bring their lips together again.


	4. Not Alone

“Only 2 hours left in the year guys, how exciting!” Mimi gushes, switching the TV in Izzy’s office to to a New Year’s Eve countdown broadcast. 

Matt doesn’t usually like large gatherings, but being with the other DigiDestined felt right. 

Usually. 

It had only been a few days since he had effectively confessed to the boy across the room and he’d been replaying the night in his head.

“Y-you’re whole life?” Matt had asked vaguely after pulling back from the kiss.

“You said Gabumon said something like that, didn’t you?” Tai smiled back at him. “Before they met us, Agumon and the others, they all just waited for us to arrive. Then that day on the way home, you said you'd been waiting for me and… I don't know, I guess now I've realised I've been waiting all these years for…" 

Tai trailed off, not finishing the sentence, but Matt understood. 

It was the feeling he’d struggled to come to terms with, a long time of closeness, just waiting to bubble over. So Tai had been waiting too, and now here Matt was with cold feet.

"Matt if you want more to eat you better hurry." Gabumon pulled Matt from his thoughts, gesturing to Agumon and Tai working their way through what was left of the takoyaki batter. Matt envied how Tai could be so at ease considering the air of uncertainty that sat between them like settled dust. 

The number of bodies and hot food in the room left a layer of condensation against the cold window. As Matt watches a droplet roll down the window, suddenly the air feels too thick to breathe. 

"I need some fresh air.” Matt tells his partner as he pushes himself to his feet.

"Do you want me to come with you?" 

"No, stay in here where it's warm."

Matt steps into the crisp night air and inhales desperately. He hadn't noticed he'd been holding his breath. As his breathing stills he hears the muffled sounds of laughter and music from a few stories up. What was wrong with him? He hated being alone, but couldn’t bring himself to be around so much positivity when his own emotions were in such disarray. He’d acted on his feelings towards Tai in an effort to clear the air, to be honest and open in a way Tai deserved, a way he’d been waiting for. And yet here he was, feeling as uncertain as ever.

Matt snaps his head sideways when he hears the heavy building doors open. 

"It's getting a bit hard to breathe in there isn't it?" Tai trails off and shuffles uncomfortably when met with Matt’s silent and steely gaze. "If you want to be alone just say so and I'll leave, but only-" 

"Only if that's what I really want, yeah, I know" Matt rocks his head backwards and it thumps gently against the wall. 

Tai stays. 

He was frustrated that he was yet again letting his emotions get away from him. Tai doesn’t say anything, but Matt notices his company bouncing up and down slightly in an attempt to keep warm. 

"Go back upstairs, you're cold.” 

"Yeah I will, I just thought you might have wanted to talk.”

"Then talk." 

"I was waiting for you to start.”

Matt groans in frustration and closes his eyes. He didn’t know where to start. Or rather, how to finish. He’d honestly never thought ahead to a time when his feelings were reciprocated and he felt like he was at an impasse. What were they now? How should he proceed? He opened his eyes and turned to his companion for answers

"What… do you want from me Tai?" 

Tai moved to lean against the wall next to his friend. Matt studied his face as the slightly younger boy appeared to be carefully crafting a reply.

"Just... to let me be by your side." 

Tai reaches to take Matt's hand in his and the contact sends warmth through Matt's otherwise extremely cold fingers.

Matt had been so preoccupied with trying to define his relationship with Tai he'd forgotten something else Gabumon had taught him all those years ago. That he shouldn't rely only on his perception of reality. Even if he struggled to understand or admit it, the evidence of how Tai felt about him was around him to discover. He was scared, doubtful, uncertain, yet Tai was still here by his side, and always had been. Objectively he could see that Tai truly cared, it was only his subjective view, once again, over complicating things and keeping him from what he wanted. 

Matt's eyes became glassy and his jaw slackened as he breathed out a quiet reply. 

"That's all I want too." 

A warm smile spread across Tai’s face and Matt couldn’t help but to mirror the expression. Tai leans forward and brings Matt’s face towards his. Their cold bitten noses brush as the pair share a deep kiss. Suddenly everything felt uncomplicated again. He was still unsure of what the future might hold for them, but for now, Matt felt safe to be vulnerable. 

Upstairs, two pairs of Digimon eyes peer through the foggy window at the two hazy figures on the street below 

"Do you think it's safe to leave them alone?" Agumon tentatively asks his fellow digimon. Gabumon smiled.

"They're not alone if they're together."


End file.
